Capture Everything We're Meant To Be
by That Old Black Magic
Summary: Was previously named Memoirs of a Moment. Quick snapshots of the Squint Squad's lives and everything they're meant to be, particularly Booth and Brennan's relationship. BB. HA. Drabbles, double drabbles and ficlets. 8th chapter is nice. :
1. Chocolate Wrappers

A/N: I've decided to try my hand at drabbles, as I often get small snippets of conversation or an idea for BB, but simply do not have enough imagination to create an entire story round it. I have a few Apocolypse drabbles in mind. I'll let you know which ones these are, since they are not everyone's cup of tea! Enjoy.

* * *

"Damn idiotic chocolate," she rages, losing patience when using her hands and attacking it with her teeth. Booth watches in fascination. It really was amazing the things that got her rattled.

"Want help Bones?" he asks, damning his own alpha male tendencies. Her eyes flash to his, and there is a mixture of anger and desperation swirling together in them

"Let me try," he says softly, sliding in closer to her. Her eyes take on a soft look and her pupils go large, as she continues to hold one edge of the chocolate wrapper between her teeth, letting it drop limply at her chin.

Booth breathes slowly as her eyes come up close, gently brushing his lips over hers. The contact is fleeting, sending shivers down his spine and jolts to her stomach, before he takes the free edge of the chocolate in his mouth, and pulls back, splitting the wrapper easily.

"Enjoy that," he says, sliding back to his original position, a small smile playing round the corners of his just-kissed mouth.


	2. The Glow

A/N: Apocolypse fic. Thanks to Mag for checking it over with me. Enjoy and if you feel like it, a little constructive criticism would really make my day.

* * *

Booth stared out her window. The charcoal snow fell lazily through the air and people hurried through the streets. The radiation swirled through the air too, although invisible to his eyes.

He stared out into the lonely night, worrying for his safety. For hers. For Parker's and Rebecca's. For everyone he had ever known and cared about. The radiation was changing people. They were no longer completely human.

Brennan padded through the quiet apartment, silently seeking her partner. She knew he would be at the window, worrying the dark sky, hurting for things he couldn't change.

Booth heard the quiet tread of her feet and turned to search for her. He would have been unable to see her in the never-ending dark, if it hadn't been for her eyes. The once sky blue orbs now shone with something a little more eerie, something that she had caught outside.

She stepped closer to him, their blueness glowing brightly in the dark, looking for him. "Come back Booth," she quietly said, her liquid eyes glittering, their lamp-like appearance entrancing and scaring him.

He nodded and approached her. He wished for daylight to come, if only to no longer see that his Bones wasn't entirely his Bones anymore.


	3. Fade to Grey

A/N: Spoilers for Wannabe in the Weeds. Go no further if you haven't seen it. And this is just my take on Brennan's feelings if the worst was to happen. I would love to hear any and all opinions on it.

* * *

Crimson stained her fingers, her clothes and his. The hand tightened round hers began to slacken and slide away. Red turned to grey in her world, as blackness began to engulf his. She cradled him to her chest, looking deep at his eyes, at his soul, as the warmth of the brown faded to the hollowness of the empty. She was empty too. Would always be empty, unless his essence could slip away from the darkness, and bring back the colour of the world with him.


	4. Always

A/N: Just a conversation that crossed my mind. Enjoy. It's set in the future. :)

* * *

"Sully didn't really love me," she voiced, the silence echoing around her statement.

Booth paused a moment. " I think asking you to sail away with him for a year, just the two of you, is pretty close to love."

Something in his eyes showed the internal price he paid to say the words. She look away and answered, "But he left anyway. I didn't want to go, but he still went without me."

Booth had no answer for her, only the promise in his face that he wasn't the same. Her eyes lifted to his and she continued, "But you stayed. You always stayed."

His eyes dropped from hers, a genuine smile creasing his face. True affection stole her fingers into his, and gave them a brief squeeze.


	5. Remember

A/N: Anyone who reviews, you have my heartfelt thanks. :) This is set after Pain in the Heart. Enjoy!

* * *

Absentmindedly, he touches the scar on his chest, giving it a gentle rub, the memory washing over him again. She notices his frown and touches his arm. He looks up, and the soft blue caress he receives from her eyes, tells him that it's ok, that she's there for him and that she understands his pain. Her grim smile reminds him that she remembers too, and the naked fear of losing him still lies within her. He rubs it once more and lets his hand drop. He remembers why he would do it all again.


	6. Articulate

A/N: Set one or two years from now. Decided to resurrect Wong Foo's. :P Enjoy, and as always, all reviews are most welcome.

* * *

A small card lay on her table, the large, carefree scrawl of her partner emblazoned on it. "Bones," it read. "It's our fifth anniversary as partners. Meet me at Wong Foo's at seven tonight for dinner. My treat. Booth."

She smiled and sat at her computer, choosing her words carefully as she typed. Booth's eyes widened as a new email message flashed up on his screen. He opened it. He gave a true grin as his eyes scanned the screen. "Booth, thanks for the memories. I wouldn't trade them. See you at seven. Bones."

Booth nodded. She was right. She _was_ more articulate on paper.


	7. Speak the Unspeakable

A/N: This is BB's future. And we all know the path to true love is bumpy. Any feedback is treasured. Any ideas or requests are also treasured.

* * *

Booth lay curled up on her couch, his eyes glassy, lost in his own thoughts. She came quietly up behind the couch, and gazed down on him. Her hand shot out slowly, and ran her fingertips through his soft hair.

He didn't react, just shifted out of her touch. Her eyes filled with tears at the harsh words she had used against him, because he had spoken his innermost truth about her. Her voice caught in the back of her throat, unsure of how to make it right, uncertain to speak the unspeakable phrase.

"I love you too," she whispered, as his wounded heart broke into a thousand pieces.


	8. Family Pride

A/N: Ok guys, this may sound silly, but this drabble really means alot to me. It touches my heart for unnamed reasons. Set at the end of Judas on a Pole, or round the wedding bits in Stargazer in a Puddle. It would mean the world if you felt like leaving a review. :)

Booth smiled as the squints laughed heartily at something Zack had just said. He stood away from the group, looking at Angela and Hodgins holding hands. Cam grinning merrily. Zack smiling goofily, uncertain as to what was funny. Brennan's eyes shining proudly at them all, though something seemed amiss with her.

He caught Brennan's eye. She smiled, a soft look in her eye, and motioned with her head. He stepped into the circle at her side, and the united feeling strengthened. She glowed.

His heart shone proudly. Though he would never admit it, he was glad he had gotten to know these squints for the people they were, rather than what he assumed them to be. He felt an unexpected little twang inside at the thought that these people has accepted him into their close knit group.

He looked at Brennan once more. She smiled openly and touched his arm. He nodded at her, suddenly understanding that she hadn't felt the group complete without him. She was family. They were all family, and he was proud of them.


End file.
